Apocalyptic Dawn
by PonoKyunin
Summary: (Chapter 2 up) The World as Changed, now both muggle and wizard must fight together to finish off a villian like no other. Can the famous trio do it?(H/Hr R/L)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Once Upon a time…  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a far better writer than I am at this moment. All the characters that you can recognize as being her character they just might be hers. All the characters that seemed to be new and haven't seen, then they are mine.   
"Only the passing of the sand can form a picture of the true natures of the future.."  
  
~ Merlin   
In a time where Elves ruled Gaia and men were just a small species that were divided among them selves and other species that soaked in a bath of Apollo's rays. The only race that was united was the Elves, oldest and wises they spent there time teaching the younger races about how Gaia came to be. No one doubted the Elves for they were wise beyond many men, they had developed in such ways that couldn't even be described one thing most importantly they never fought among themselves. As peaceful as this might sound there happiness slowly started to fade into gloom. As a great evil started to cast over there merry little lives, elves started to become dark, and divided. No longer the teachers of younger races they started to find them warring among themselves. No elf knew the evil that shadow them, yet Gaia felt the evil that sparse through her beloved species. Gaia prayed that the gods would help her and her family that lived down on her surface to stop this evil from spreading and killing of her babies. Yet no god dare attempt to stop the unstoppable, for them to stand in the way of death would mean there own death and like men Gods feared there death. Gaia told the Elves to stop warring among yourselves and see the evil that consumed you and see what you're really fighting. Soon the Elves stopped and saw that evil had enter there minds to control there thoughts and minds. And what truly was destroying them was an evil that still today elves never speak of. After years of war the elves finally destroyed the evil and all its might, but did not destroy the life of the evil just to lock it away for many years to come.   
  
The battle was exhausting and resource draining, many elves had perish in the battle and so little they started to become scare   
"Men now rule this earth; let them hold the second coming." An Elf with solid black hair and midnight blue eyes, his skin was pale and perfection. Adrian was his name as he sat on a horse watching his fellow companions pass through a portal. Adrian looked around at the earth, still bountiful of life of all kind, he wonder if it would chance would man still remain true to there roots or will then break apart from the course they were set on and find themselves in a whole new realm which on one had ever explored. Slowly his dark horse walked to the shimmering hole in reality and took its first step into the unknown. Soon the horse and Adrian was gone inside this portal as it slowly shutting upon it's self.   
  
~@~  
  
My mom once told me about the four horsemen that would came down to earth calling the Apocalypse, War, Famine, Pestilences, and Death. Each with there own weapons, each would bring the end of humanity, and each would be taking what's left of this beautiful world. I shuttered at the fact that the bible foretold such and indescribable event. At first I wonder how can a god can be so cruel and harsh, I asked myself why I believed in such a god, a god who continues to punish the people who wrong him in any way shape or form. Well I finally let my mine settle on a fact, that I knew where I was going, as long as I kept up my ways in peacefully believe I would end up in heaven.  
  
It's twenty years later an I'm a military specialist, I command my own group of elite commandos named G.H.O.S.T. counter-terrorists was our duty, training from dusk to dawn we are but single men who did not have any other lives outside our little world of fearless and bravery. None of us new of a magical world that existed beyond our senses, none of us knew what events were going to take place upon both worlds. We just new that when we were called to duty we did it quickly, fast, fearless, and with no mistakes, but most important of all is that no man is ever left behind. There were 4 of us, small to be elite in design, Myself Jack Murk, my best friend Brandon Grey, and our other two comrades John Lash, and Xavier Black. All of us met at WestPoint military school, all of us were in the upper class, Xavier being the number one graduate, Brandon being the second, John being the third and final me being the fourth. We took WestPoint by storm; all of us had features that were deemed amazing and almost unconceivable. Brandon and I were crack shots with our rifles, as if magical we could hit about any target we set our minds to. In one tournament that we competed in I came out first only because Brandon was off by a millimeter. John and Xavier were both intelligent in all ways, commutations, negotiations, statistics, and women. They knew how to pick up women like no other man could do. As they once said to me "I could tell you fourteen lines that would make a woman fall hopelessly in love with you… but I won't because then you'd have a woman and wouldn't be following your dream..." I could only chuckle at the thought. We all had our personalities; even for being close friends we had huge differences in our logical ways of thinking.  
  
We sat in a 747 on our way to San Diego, Our home town. My whole childhood I grew up here, living out my life never knowing that I would have gone this far in life. Brandon my friend sat right next to the window, he's always enjoyed the free flying freedom, me… I hated flying just the fear of being a mortal man and not having the control over my own life or death in these hunks of machines just scared me.   
  
~@~  
Four hundred years in the past….  
Rod, a stern looking English man with a gray beard and black hair his sliver eyes looked off the top deck of his ship to the new land.   
  
"LAND HO!" The man from the crows nest yelled as the new land appeared in the distant.  
  
Rod seem memorized that his first time ever commanding a ship he would actually hit the new world.   
  
"Captain, our heading is to the new land, what is our next move?" the first mate asked in a French accent waiting for a response.  
  
"We anchor of course, and then we will send out parties of three to explore the new land." Rod said in his thick English accent. Rod slowly made his way to the helm of the ship and took the ship under his control for the first time his sea voyage.   
  
As they started to get near the new land strange singing sound grew in there ears. An unknown language worried the sailors, as they approached the shore line. Most of the sailors found themselves in trance with the tune, yet some rejected the trance and shook there mates trying to wake them up.  
  
"Captain these lands are haunted… you hear that singing…" the first mate look almost ready to pee his pants.  
  
"Don't be foolish… it's just the natives, we can make friends with them." Rod looked confident that nothing was going to pull him away from this new land.  
  
"What natives sing that loud? And with such a beautiful tone, that isn't real sir, that's sirens singing."   
  
Rod turned to look at his first mate in the eyes. "There are no such things as sirens."   
  
"Then what's that?"   
  
"That's the natives singing our arrival." Rod smiled as he looked at the beautiful dark green forest that rose towering over the deep blue sea.   
  
"Your crazy captain…" the first mate murmured under his voice as he looked out to the new found lands.  
  
"Captain… a massing army in the distance... About 10 miles into the land... The armies… don't... What the… CAPTAIN!! WITCHCRAFT…" the man from the crows nests trying to tell the captain. "What the hell is that…" the man looked at the massing hordes of and unknown form, with a flash of bright green light the armies flatted and dusted away with the turn of the wind.   
  
Rod looked worried as he saw the brilliant emerald flash as it sent shock waves through the air, rattling the boat upon its arrival at the new land.  
~@~  
"Love..." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes as she laid on top of him in their bed.  
  
"Yes darling…" Hermione kisses Harry as they spoke to each other.  
  
"How did I get so lucky?" Harry smirked while kissing back. Hermione didn't response but just kissed Harry into the night as they rolled around in bed pleasuring each other.   
~@~  
Morning sprang up as fast as night left the sky leaving only the light to protrude the clear and misty sky. New morning dew melted from the green fresh pine trees after the winter solace nights. Little crystal clear tear drops fall to the ground as they slowly splashed against the powdery white blanket of snow below. The birds chirp as the morning passed, there amazing songs filled the sky as the morning beaver started building his dam on the little running creek. Gnawing at wet mushy wood, the beaver made the tree collapsed into the unnoticeable creek, slowing the free flowing crystal water to almost a dead halt.   
  
A small gray squirrel hopped along the black crusted oil slick pavement road, with its bushy tail bobbling along behind him. Going from left to right the squirrel's little paws padded the hard tarmac as it crossed the white endless parallel lines. A slight rumbling sound suddenly broke the peace and serenity of the morning. Coming from underneath the little squirrel, the squirrel could only stop in the middle in fear of the unknowing rumbling. Slowly poking its head up looking around, trying to figure out with his tiny mind what the shaking could be. Little pebbles slowly begin to rise and fall upon the black surface as the rumble became louder. The horizon seemed endless for a minute then the next it was filled with a sliver object coming towards the squirrel. Suddenly as the object seem to come from out of nowhere it hug the roads for support as it creamed by to hit a little bump in the road. The object left the squirrel lying broken and shatter on the ground, its purplish-gray intestines began to seep from the sides of his ebony white ribs mixed in with the crimson red blood that spread like a wildfire in a forest. The squirrel's cottage cheese brain's was forced through its little eye socks creating a play dough effect within the little squirrel's body. As the wind picked up making the greasy brown leaves trailing behind to cover the little squirrel's dead body the shimmering sun silver object vanished in to the horizon.  
  
~@~  
  
*Knock, Knock* Ron stood outside Harry's and Hermione's house waiting to be let in. It was a small house from the outside, just a one story flat that resemble a little surrey cottage in England. With white painting and a brown shingled roofing it really looked like home. Ron turned around to admire his nice new beauty of a car a silver thunderbird, and then he noticed red stains under his left front bumper. "Crap… what did I hit… must have been that bump in road." Ron sighed and waited for them to open up and let him in. "Come on guys!" Ron started getting frustrated. Finally the door opened as a tall man around 6'3" with emerald green eyes and jet black hair appeared with a dulled out lighting shape scar on his forehead.   
  
"Mr. Weasley… You have a lot of nerve coming this early on a Saturday morning…" Harry looked into Ron's eyes seriously.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, you have a lot of nerve moving to San Diego and taking me with you" Ron replied sternly.  
  
The wind shuffled the leaves in the front yard, and let a few fall onto the soft light green grass. It was still moist from the morning's coldness and misty air. A small bird chirped a morning song for the two that just stood there at the door way looking at each other. Finally the silence broke between both of them as the bird settled down on her branch overlooking the nice flower pots that lined against the man window sill.  
  
"How you been my friend!" Harry smiles and patted Ron's back as he led Ron in their house.   
  
"Hermione, you wouldn't guess who's here..." Harry shouted to the bedroom.   
  
It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't a small house, two bedroom one bath, living room, and a kitchen plus a fireplace. It was everything that they both dreamed up, something small and unnoticeable from the wizard world.   
  
"You haven't change a bit mate..." Ron looked at Harry as they waited for a response from Hermione.  
  
"Nor have you…" Harry responded waiting for Hermione. Ron stood a good inch taller than Harry, with spiky red hair with blond tips to create a fire affect. No more freckles, and tone muscle abs Ron turned out to be a stud.  
  
"WHO!" Hermione yelling as she was getting ready in the bathroom.  
  
"Well when you're finished come out and look for your self." Harry responded in a yell back. Harry turned his attention back to Ron who was looking at all the pictures on there mantle place.   
  
"Those were great years weren't they?" Harry asked as he over and looked at the pictures with Ron.  
  
"Seems so long ago we were in Hogwarts.." Ron smiled looking at there graduation picture all three of them having there arms around each other.  
  
"Ron it was 4 years ago... But I know what you mean." Harry smiles and looked at Hermione's and his wedding.  
  
"RON!!!!!" Hermione shouted as she walks into the living room.   
  
"Herm!" Ron smiled back looking at the woman he lost in the 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione was more slender, womanly in all ways from curves, to the silky golden brown hair tied in a bun behind her head. Hermione walked passed the dark green velvet couch that shimmered in the sunlight to give Ron a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Gah! Herm.. I can't…." Ron was trying to get out his sentence.  
  
"Oh sorry Ron" Hermione smiled as she moved over to Harry's front to stand two inches smaller than him. "Hello Love..." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck pulling him down a little and giving him a deep and passionate kiss.   
  
"Oh gods…" Ron muttered under his breath as he turned away as they were kissing. Slowly they both finished and Hermione pulled away from Harry's face and just looked into his deep emerald eyes.   
  
"Because who you are, and what that thing contains." Hermione poked his heart.  
  
Ron looked at her oddly. Harry just smiled and kisses her quickly before turning to Ron, "A question I asked her last night." Ron gave that oohhhh… expression on his face.  
  
"Love, I'm going to cook breakfast… I'll call the both of you when it's ready..." Hermione chirped as she spun around and walked to the kitchen and started to cook. Ron gave Harry another odd look. Harry smiled back at him, "She likes to cook" responding.  
  
"Come on sit down..." Harry said breaking the oddly look on Ron's face. Harry walked over to a corner where two velvet green couches met at the corner of the room and at the end of the right couch was a velvet green lazy boy recliner. Harry took the recliner as Ron walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"There's something that I don't get Harry." Ron started breaking Harry's gaze into the kitchen staring at Hermione.  
  
"What?" Harry turned his eyes away and looking at Ron.  
  
"Like why you come and move to San Diego?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because here in the states, there are not that many wizards, especially on the west coast, Hermione and I both decided that it would be best just to live a normal life with normal jobs and getting away from the publicity of England and their magical world. I wanted nothing to do with Voldemort I fought him for 7 years Ron, 7 whole years I gave my life to save other people, it was time that I stopped and let the ministry handle it." Harry responded   
  
"Harry you know that the ministry can barely handle him, every wizard was counting on you to be there, to stop him for the last time."   
  
"Ron… I never told any one… but I did stop him for the last time." Harry said what seemed in a regretful tone of voice. Something shifted there minds off the conversation and to the kitchen as they start to smell sensations. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausages filled the house with fresh aromas making both Harry and Ron drool waiting for the food.  
  
"Ron may I asked why did you leave?" Harry asked as Ron shutter a bit before responding. "Because of you guys, you guys were like family through the school years, and I couldn't feel like letting you guys just up and leave. Plus what life did I have there after… "   
  
Harry interrupted "I know Ron."  
  
"COME AND EAT!" Hermione shouted as she sat at the table looking at the food.  
  
Harry and Ron walked over and took their seats, Harry to the right of Hermione as Ron being across from the both of them. They all smiled at each other before going and digging into there food, eating the sweet savoring tasteful delights of breakfast.  
~@~  
60 years in the Past….  
"Maverick to Red Snake." One of the ten American torpedo bombers said over the radio.  
  
"Maverick this is Red Snake" the head torpedo bomber replied.  
  
"Good luck Sir..." Maverick replied with a chuckle before descending to level himself with the Japanese Carrier. The torrent waters swirled below the bluish-steel gray torpedo bomber as the left the rocking carrier to deal with the sea's awesome power. On the radio the admiral of the navy group started to make an announcement to all of the fighters that just left to battle.  
  
"Godspeed, All of you, are the first to engage the enemy in combat, for here you hold our freedom, our dreams, the American Country in your hands. My god guild you home if you do not make it back to us." The Admiral announced as the fighters left the view of the carrier making there way towards the Japanese navy fleet.  
  
On the Japanese Carriers…  
  
"Captain, American Torpedo Bombers on the way… estimate 30 minutes." The Japanese first mate asked the captain.  
  
"Is the artifact safe from prying hands?" The captain responded.  
  
"Yes sir, locked in a trunk inside a bomber being escorted by four zero's. The bomber is on it's way to the homeland." The First mate said.  
  
"Good… May they never know what horror we could unleash upon this earth." The captain responded in almost silent whisper knowing that his time was coming to and end.  
  
~@~  
  
"Good God man..." Harry looked at Ron's new 2002 Silver Thunder-Bird.  
  
"I know… it cost me an arm and a leg but I got it… amazingly this muggle contraptions are fun to ride around in… Or course they don't fly or have special compartments that expand the car but hey it still fun to drive around in." Ron explained looking at the red stain in the front bumper.  
  
Harry smiled as he recalled there second year in Hogwarts where both Ron and Him had to take his dad's flying car to Hogwarts.   
  
"What happen there?" Harry pointed to the red stain.  
  
"I hit something." Ron chuckled and took out his wand and mutter a simple cleaning spell as the red slowly slid off like water and dropped onto the ground solidifying as soon as it touched the cold concrete.   
  
"Now is this with your own money?" Harry asked chuckling a little.  
  
"Yes I bought this with my own money… not dad's funds." Ron smiled and looked proud of buying something on his own for a change.  
  
Hermione walked out and saw the two guys looking at the car, she slowly moved unknowingly to Harry and wrapped her hands around his waist coming dangerously close to his groin. Harry just smiled and pulled her to the front before kissing her on the lips again. Harry and Hermione both locked lips for minutes on end as Ron could just stand there and watch sighing a little.  
  
"Love... You see what Ron has actually bought with his own money… and not from Daddy's money." Harry chuckled and slowly pulling away from Hermione while remembering the day that Ron's father became the minister of magic.  
  
"Ron… Working?" Hermione questioned with a laugh.  
  
"I work.." Ron grinned back trying to hold his laughter inside his body. Hermione gave Ron a odd expression thinking about Ron actually working. "Yes Hermione I do work… I have a nice little waiter job at the Marriott Hotel at the Sea-Port." Ron explained.  
  
"Oh… we have to go eat there some day Harry..." Hermione exclaimed smiling as she hugged Harry and pulled him closer in.  
  
"I came by to see what you guys wanted to do today? I mean is has been a long time since the three of us ever did something." Ron sounded like he needed a good day out. Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and communicated almost telepathically as they knew what each other was thinking.  
  
"Sure Ron, let us gets some stuff packed and we can head out… um… the mountains?" Harry asked as Hermione's eyes lit up, ever since Harry's proposal to her in the snow, she fell in love with the snow, since he proposed during a winter wonderland out in England.   
  
"Sounds like a plan… I guess I'll go run out and gets some stuff for us…" Ron looked around trying to think what he needs to say next. "I'll meet you two at… Never mind I'll just come back here." Ron finished.  
  
"Sounds good Ron, see you in ten to twenty minutes." Harry replied as he walked inside with Hermione while Ron walked to his thunder-bird and sped off towards the store.  
  
~@~  
  
An age old wizard stood at his window sill looking down upon a glossy green grass that lay in perfection on the ground. His baby blue eyes twinkled as the sun started to set down upon the gigantic castle. Stars and moons displayed themselves on the aged wizard as he slowly turned and walked back to his chair that sat right next to the lonely phoenix which had started molting again. The wizard turned his head to the phoenix and just watch his bird go through a process that stood the test of time, through centuries he's been with his companion, through times which almost seemed unbearable for his old heart to handle his had bird pulled him out of it. Now it was just him and his bird, no student sat there watching him, no teacher could bother him, it was just him.  
  
"Fawkes, do you feel it to…" The bird just nodded and had a small tear that started to drip from its right eye. Dumbledore gave a small smile to his companion and moved his hand under Fawkes's eye to catch the falling tear. The crystal shaped tear fall into the soft palms of Dumbledore's hands spreading like wildfire through out the canyon lines throughout his palm. "I'm afraid that time is running short Fawkes, and the shorter the time is there will be no time to prepare. I've asked the ministry to give me leave from my duties as head master so I can follow this path and make sure that I'm right and will do the right things to help guild our lost people. I pray that if I'm wrong… then I will fade into nothing so no one can know what I had done." Fawkes tilted his head slight in agreement with Dumbledore before starting to shimmer into a bright red and orange flame. "An so the re-birth of the phoenix begins, along will the times of earth."   
  
I really hope you like the first chapter of Apocalyptic Dawn, Please remember to Review. 


	2. Choice

Chapter 2: The Beginning of an Epic..  
  
"Through times of fear, angst, doubt, toil, and trouble, hope remains in the heart of the ones who can look to a greater and brighter future.." ~ Merlin  
The mountains mist just fell below the mountain summits, the trees glisten in the sun light as the scatter rays of prism light blanketed the lower powder valley. Animals of all kinds moved around the woods just trying to escape the ever growing muggle society. A small white blanket covered the ground softly letting the tiniest of creatures to escape there woven dens. Small sprouts of icy green grass popped up around the fresh smelling pine trees. With the smell of senility in the air with the blissful peace of the snow covered forested, It was a heaven for anyone who would stop and listen to the animals, let the wild talk to them, hearing there strange yet. familiar song of nature.  
  
The roaring of the lion broke the utter silence of tranquility and the heavenly bliss. Gray and Sliver birds tour the sky with awesome furiousness and power, The pure Might and Strength that man could create enter these mechanical flying machines. Three F-14 crossed the open sky leaving white cloudy trails behind there wake. Bird scoured the trees taking flight fleeing from the god-awful noise in the sky. A group of four men waked in a line covered in white and gray jackets blending into the scenery. All of them looked up at the jets crossing the forest, two of them I awe to see what men created, one with almost no emotion on his face, the other with a bit of a sad expression on his face. With almost no noise the men crossed the open valley; from the looks of it they were training themselves for a snowy operation.  
  
I raised my hand to signal stop to my other comrades as a strange noise I heard in the distant. Sounds of burning and crackling drifted into the air as all of us could smell the all so familiar scent of burning flesh. Rotten and mold filled the air as the scent of pine mixed into the process. My team slowly march over to the crackling trying to see what we happen to stumble upon. As we approach from our first site John almost barfed, to see a man in pieces his head on a old fashion pike, the torso stretched into un- explored territory, missing body limbs made the scene ever so gruesome. The ground beneath the man was soaked in blood red as it days had passed by since this man was killed. I looked upon the man trying to figure out the monster who could even think of such a think. I kneeled beside the torso to see something slivery reflecting the arid sun. The metallic object dropped to the white snow and fizzed as it cooled off, with relief I slowly picked it up to read the inscription. Lt. Rod Gusman. The rest of the writing was smeared and non-readable. I passed the dog tag to my friends; they all murmured something to themselves, like a prayer as they passed it around.  
  
"Who could have done such an horrid act?" Brandon asked.  
  
"I don't know Brandon, and I'm not willing to find out."  
  
"Sick devil's." John murmured under his breath.  
  
~@~  
  
We formally buried the remains, as we finished Brandon noticed a small letter on the ground where the pike was. He went over to pick it up as I said some final prayers to our comrade in arms.  
  
"With the smell of burning flesh, I run from them, to tell the world about them, I fear that humanity hasn't yet to even dream of what's to come. I must keep moving, if they catch the human race off guard, I fear not even our greatest military commanders could lead us to a victory. These" the rest of the letter ripped off as if someone didn't want us to know what was there. Brandon said out loud as all of us gather around him staring blankly at each other. To take it to be real, all of us would be courted for insanity, but if it was real and the human race is caught off guard we would have to blame selves for not telling anyone.  
  
~@~  
  
"Somebody save me, don't care how you do it. Just save.. Save. Save my soul, I've been waiting for you... "The stereo blared in the small sliver thunderbird as it ran over the dead squirrel once more.  
  
" Aaaa. that bump again." Ron said as he looked in his mirror to see a dead squirrel lying on the black tarmac. Hermione chuckled as she looked behind them to see the squirrel; Harry returned a smile to Hermione as they drove north to the Cleveland National Forest. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw three F-14's patrolling the skies, soon after there was a little crackle in the sky.  
  
"Ron do you know where we are heading?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron chuckled at the thought that he really didn't have a clue where he was going, it was the first time ever being up this way. "Um. yeah, sure I know..." Ron replied worriedly.  
  
"Ok Ron." Hermione smirked as she turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek before laying her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"That sounds very comforting to us." Harry said.  
  
"Of course I do it's no like I'm just driving no where now."  
  
The sliver Thunderbird with three passengers creamed and hugged the road as they trekked north. Scenery slowly turning from dry city life to gazing into a snow covered mountain with thousands of green spires shimmering in sun light.  
  
"Beautiful." Hermione smiled watching the scene unfolding as they skimmed the road. Harry looked at her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her on the forehead smiling. "I've seen better" Harry smirked.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry picked up a snow ball and flung it through the air straight into Ron's face plastering it with a thick cover of white powder ice. Ron fell into the powdery snow laughing as hard as his diaphragm could muster. Hermione smiled watching the boys have there time to play as she sat down by the fire keeping her self warm. Everything seemed surreal as the powder slowly started to fall from the tops of the green spires. Slow smoke rose from the small camp fire next to the grayish magical tent. Inside the tent was practically a whole house, complete with kitchen, bathroom, shower, and a place were a few people could sleep comfortable.  
  
Light brown hair dropped over her face as she stared into the fire, the cinnamon brown eyes reflected the dancing of the fire. Heat rose into the face of the magnificent beauty that sat there with her white snow boots slowly making an angel in the soft wet powder. The fire crackled and burned with fiery yet the soft warm fuzzy glow of orange and yellow tamed a peaceful side of the fire. Time passed on as if it wasn't even comprehended in words, Hermione just sat there watching the fire, amazed with the shapes and forms that were created with the turn of the wind. Slowly her lids shut upon her cinnamon brown eyes and blackness consumed her mind and the dream world began.  
  
Snowy planes of war soaked up the crimson blood that lied on the ground. Slowly the blood started to seep into the ground as the sky cracked and hissed with the mightiest of blows. The wind swirled and bushed against a woman's hair, slowly pulling it into the front of her eyes. Her long brown hair reached to the mid section of her stomach and covered the pure browns of her eyes. Slowly a laugh destroyed what was left of the scene and blackness once again consumed the land.  
  
"Hermione." Harry slowly tapped his sleeping wife. "Hermione." He noticed that the fire had slowly gone out and she was still sweating. "Hermione." a soft grunt came from Hermione as she finally responded.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione opened one of her eyes to see who was disturbing her slumber.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Harry smiled as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hello hansom." Hermione replied as her other eye opened up to get a clearer view of Harry sitting there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" Hermione responded in a low tone of voice.  
  
"Well." Harry looked at the fire that is now just smolders of ash. "You're sweating and the fire is out."  
  
Hermione wiped her head feeling her own sweat that she created during her dream. "Oh. dunno..." Hermione looked confused. Harry just smiled and hugged Hermione snuggling close to her, at that time Ron came back with a pile of twigs and full logs in his arms. Ron kneeled down and neatly assembled the twigs and logs together to make an efficient fire.  
  
"Incendio" Ron muttered as he had his wand out and pointed directly at the set wood, suddenly they lit a blazed instantly melting the snow around the yellowish orange glow. Ron moved away from the fire and pulled up another chair from inside the tent and moved it towards the other side of Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione still cuddle together keeping there warmth as the fire added to there inner heat. Ron took his seat as he glazed into fire amazed by the swish and twirls of the leaping flames. Smoke slowly rose from the top of the flames into the open blue sky creating magnificent shapes that seemed out of this world.  
  
"Don't you miss the old days?" Ron jerked his head up to see Harry and Hermione looking to each other's eyes. Ron just smiled and gave out a little sigh, noting that his love life hadn't gone the right way since the day with Lavender Brown.  
  
Harry smiled and gave Hermione a peck on the lips before turning his head to Ron who seem down. "What's wrong man?" Harry asked still looking into the fire.  
  
"Nothing." Ron responded with a sad tone in his voice. Harry just looked at him funny, before pulling Hermione closer in responding to the slight wind breeze that swept over there camp.  
  
"Don't you miss the old days?" Ron repeated himself again hoping for response this time. Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, they both smiled at the same time.  
  
"Those were the best times. all our friends. Yule balls, quidditch, marauders." Harry said as Hermione snicker softly; Harry just looked at her with a smile on his face. Ron let out a sigh as he remembered the first time he thought he fell in love with Hermione, but that change when his real love was Lavender.  
  
"You know. I never got why she left me. with a baby on the way." Ron said quietly to himself hoping that Harry or Hermione wouldn't pick it up.  
  
"She might have had her reasons; maybe they were for the best." Hermione heard and try to comfort Ron who just looked like on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeh. she probably did." Ron let a tear fall onto the white snow below him.  
  
The fire sizzled and hissed with the newly dried branches being put in by Ron. Everything seemed to stop around them. Birds could no longer be heard chirping there wonderful song, no longer could you hear the wolf's cries, nor did the wind bristle with the trees frozen branches. Frozen in time the trio just stared at the fire and reflected there lives, how great times were, how much fun they had when they were kids.  
  
~@~  
  
"That's funny Jack," John and Xavier both said in unison.  
  
I looked at them both, noting that it did sound funny in a way.  
  
"Jack, I think you've gone off the deep end, I mean this is an obvious cruel joke that some kid played." Brandon said to me as he took the letter and looked at it again.  
  
I chuckled and took the letter from Brandon and found my lighter in my pocket before burning the parchment. "Alright men, let's go, training operations tonight." I announced as we all continued to trench through the frozen colorless powder.  
  
"And were off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz" Xavier started singing.  
  
The group chuckled and laughed as we treading in a straight line. "You know. I could never remember the second part of that song." Xavier said chuckling to himself.  
  
The rest of use looked at each other, and truthfully I forgot the second part of the song to. "Brandon?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry, I can't remember myself." Brandon replied as we continue to walks through the snow. At that time John noticed that there was a wisp of smoke dancing high in the air. Beautiful figures formed within the smoke with the grains of sand that flowed freely. "We got people in this military center." John announced.  
  
"I think there's going to be a visit." Brandon said as all of us started to march over to the smoke.  
  
"I'm wasting my time, stop to feel."  
  
"Xavier shut up please." I said trying to keep the singing psycho quiet.  
  
"Ok ok." Xavier replied as he put on his white hood making him completely blend into the snow.  
  
I slowly raised my hand up clenching my fist together making my group stop. I took out my binoculars and slowly laid down into the wet snow before taking a look at the group of citizens that were on government property.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hermione." Harry nudged her trying to see if she was awake.  
  
"wha." Hermione fell asleep again but this time lying down on Harry.  
  
"Go into the tent if you are tired." Harry said in a calming and passionate voice.  
  
"Ok Harry." Hermione got up and kissed Harry on the lips before walking into the tent and walking to the back to find a nice and soft comfy bed waiting for her.  
  
"I admire you man" Ron said as he snapped out of his own dream state.  
  
"For what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"For getting the girl of your dreams, holding back Voldemort your whole life, being who you are." Ron said passively.  
  
"Ron. you know it's only because of you and Hermione that I survived this long. Without you guys I would have been killed the first year. You guys were my life line, not for just keeping me from dying but keeping me from making the wrong choice. I admire you two more than you can ever know." Harry replied shocking Ron.  
  
"So you ever get that spell finished?" Ron wanted to switch topics fast.  
  
"The one that I was working on before I left Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. that's the only one that you've been working on." Ron replied sarcastically  
  
"It's still not finished. I've yet to perfect it." Harry said was he stood up and took out his wand.  
  
Raising the wooden stick up into the sky then bringing it down level to him Harry muttered something under his breath as a small little blue star shot out and exploded right in front of Harry's face making a small blue transparent window. Harry step up to the window and looked into the blue window. "Hermione." Harry said as the window rippled and showed a young lady curled up in the blankets by herself. Sudden a low hiss started from the window and it vanished without a trace. "That always happens; I can't seem to figure out why the window just vanishes." Harry explained as he went back to his seat to sit down and look back into the fire.  
  
"I don't know man. You always the smartest to figure out these things." Ron smiled as he bent down and cupped a ball of snow in his hands before sitting back up.  
  
"Hey, your not going to be starting another war with me?" Harry smirked and grabbed a cup of snow.  
  
"No Harry, just going to put out the fire. it's about 12:00 at night." Ron said as he got up and walked over to the fire.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron, I'll put out the fire. I'm probably going to be staying up for some time." Harry replied as he set down the snow and continue to sit there looking at the fire.  
  
"Ok mate I'll catch you on the bright side." Ron said before walking into the tent and to a bed in a different room that Hermione's and Harry's.  
  
"Ok." Harry smiled as he laid back against his seat as the fire sputter and popped sparks into the air.  
  
~@~  
  
I turn to my fellow comrades in amazement; all of us thought we must have been dreaming or something.  
  
"You all saw that right, all of you saw him pull out a wooden stick and say something. and. and. a bright blue spark came out. right." I asked the rest of my team, all of them looked stunned.  
  
"Jack. your not crazy I saw that, do I believe it. I dunno." Brandon said blinking with almost an expressionless face.  
  
John and Xavier both nodded in agreement with Brandon that we weren't going crazy.  
  
"Well." I stopped to think what I was going to say for a minute. "I suggest we go and ask the man why we're on military property."  
  
"Sounds good" The rest of the team replied in unison.  
  
After that we all got up and slowly made our way towards the man and his fire. Our footsteps started to make a trail of sunken steps behind us. A warm white winter frost came out of our mouths with every breath we took, some of our faces covered in frost by the winter slow wind. Slowly we appeared from out of the snow and in front of the man who was slowly going into the dream world. The man look peaceful just laying back there letting the fire warm him, it almost made you want to watch the man all night just to see how relaxed he would be. I looked around to see him and just him; it was kind of odd that one guy could come all the way out here just to have a fire and nothing to sleep in. Brandon seemed to notice that to and started to walk around the man's fire. Brandon moved to the north side of the fire and suddenly turned away and moved back over to me.  
  
"Hey. we have a mission to do." Brandon whispered silently.  
  
"So? We have the time." I responded.  
  
"Oh ok. it's just came up right now."  
  
"I know." I replied to Brandon as I looked to the north side to see that in one area of the snow flat and packed down. I slowly walked over to the place but before I could get there I was interrupted by the man's abrupt grump. I looked back over to the guy to see one of his eyes slowly opening, then with another crackle of the fire his eyes suddenly shot open and he grabbed his forehead in pain. I quickly pointed to the man as John and Xavier both rushed over to him and grabbed him to stabilize the man.  
  
"He's having a seizure! Brandon toss me a gauss!" John yelled as Brandon searched for a gauss pack in his belt.  
  
"Here you go!" Brandon tossed him a gauss. John quickly put a gauss in the man's mouth and just let the man continue to hold his bleeding forehead.  
  
I watched the man start to bleed from the forehead but only in one place a strange scar on his forehead. Right then and there I noticed that a tent just suddenly appeared and a beautiful looking woman exited from the grayish tent.  
  
"Oh my Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran over to Harry and started to push my men away.  
  
"Mam, please let us handle it." Xavier said as he pulled away Hermione.  
  
"Let me go you don't know what's happening to him!" Hermione yelled socking Xavier in the jaw. Xavier stumbled back looking dazed for a second but then regain his composure and pulled Hermione away again.  
  
"I said let me GO!!!" Hermione screamed and thrash about but this time Xavier had his grip around her waist and wasn't going to let her go.  
  
Slowly Harry stopped moving and he look like he was regaining his breath, his chest slowly moving up and down, the red crimson blood was soaked into my partners clothes and the white snow below them.  
  
"Hermione." Harry finally looked up to see her squirming in the hands of Xavier. Harry slowly stood up and looked at the men around him. "Let go of my wife!" Harry yelled as he started to pull out his wand.  
  
I looked at Xavier and waved my hand and he let go of Hermione who instantly ran over to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a little pain in her voice.  
  
"I'm ok Hermione, guess who it was. He's planning something." Harry responded, all of us on Ghost looked oddly at Harry. Harry looked up at all of us in our snow camouflage and our m-16's strapped to our backs.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, we looked at each other before I took a step up.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Murk of the Ghost counter terrorism team; these are my comrade in arms, Brandon Grey, John Lash, and Xavier Black." I responded in a prideful tone of voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a more of harsh toned also looked at Xavier for a moment but then shook his head before turning his attention back to us.  
  
"We came here to check out something some strange flashes of light." Brandon stepped up next to me to speak.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry responded as his face shifted from surprised to worry.  
  
"Please don't play games with us we don't have the time, just tell us what you are doing here, and what were those strange lights, along with your vanishing tent trick." I responded.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was by his side, then looked at the tent, before looking back at us. Harry then turned his attention back to his wife and looked her in the eyes before he nodded and stood up by her side. Harry muttered something as he pulled out a thin little wooden stick and then muttered something before I saw a red jet fling out of it and hit Brandon dead in the chest. Hermione mutter something and fired another jet straight at Xavier who took it right in the chest. Harry and Hermione both fired upon John who fell backwards into the snow making an imprint. I looked at my comrades who looked dazed and confused, as I watched them, from the corner of my eye I noticed Harry and Hermione say something and fired two red jet sparks at me.  
  
~@~  
  
"Oh man I remember this time that me, Jack, Xavier, and John all went bungee jumping at the Del Mar Fair. Those were great times weren't they Jack." Brandon said looking towards me.  
  
"Those were the best times Brandon." I replied oddly feeling a blank part in my mind.  
  
Brandon, John, Xavier, Harry, Hermione, and I all sat around the huge fire that was glowing in the middle of the dug out snow pit. The fire crackled and sizzled as the snow melted around the glowing coals, slowly releasing water onto them. Morning was just about to begin with the sky right in the middle of changing into a day, with no clouds to bank the morning sun, the trees soaked all its warm rays fulfilling there exceptionally ravenous needs.  
  
"Its going to be a good day." Harry said as we all looked at him.  
  
"It is love. it is." Hermione responded and kissed Harry fully on his lips.  
  
Brandon and I both looked at each other, then turned around heads back to the couple that finished there kiss. "So how long now?" I asked.  
  
"Three years. Right love?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Three great years and still going strong." Harry smiled.  
  
The winds swept low into out small camp and swirled around the fire sparks that lifted off the burning inferno. A small grumble coming from there tent made our heads turn in curiosity.  
  
"Hey Harry, the bathroom doesn't seem to work." Ron came out of tent scratching his head.  
  
"Um. Ron, you must being dreaming, there's no bathroom in the tent." Harry responded.  
  
"Harry are you insane. I think you fell." Ron saw my team sitting right there looking at him.  
  
"Ron you know that you're a little loopy without you medicine." Hermione snicker in a low tone of voice so that no one could hear her.  
  
"Yeh. Harry, Herm. do you mind explaining me why the military is here?" Ron asked curiously as he walked next to Harry and Hermione to grab a seat.  
  
"They were stopping by to see if there was any trouble they saw the fire which makes them naturally to come and help us. Since there wasn't any trouble then we just asked them to say for the day." Hermione answer back as we all smiled at Ron who looked partially blank minded.  
  
"Ghost, come in. Ghost." My radio crackled through the air. I took the radio from my belt and responded. "This is Ghost Leader."  
  
"Jack. where are you?" My commander asked.  
  
"We are south of the command center, we saw some civilians thinking that they were in the military zone, but there just on the border." I returned back to him as my mates stood up and got ready to move out again.  
  
"Get back over here, we have some urgent news."  
  
"Roger that." I smiled at Harry, Hermione, and Ron before putting away my radio. "Well, Harry, Hermione, Ron I thank you for letting us stay and talk and just know what it is like outside of this military world." I turned back over to my partners. "Ready men?" I asked.  
  
"All the time sir." They all replied in unison.  
  
The orange glow of the fire reflected off of our white cameo suits as he marched are way back to our command post.  
  
~@~  
  
"Tell me why you want to leave again Albus?" Fudge asked Dumbledore in the nice green velvet seat across from him.  
  
"I rather not tell Cornelius, it doesn't concern you as of this moment." Dumbledore responded in a lighter tone then normal.  
  
"Well when the press hears that the head master of Hogwarts just up and left, what can I tell them it's none of there business?"  
  
"Tell them, that they should go on with there lives, that there isn't nothing to worry about I'm sure Minerva would be a good head mistress." Dumbledore responded. Fudge just gave off a sigh.  
  
"You know that won't go well with most of your fellow patrons." Fudge said softly.  
  
"I know, but there are things that people can not see, and probably not see until it's to late."  
  
"What are you talking about Albus?"  
  
"I feel something, although I told you earlier that I wasn't going to tell you, but it is probably most important to hear." Dumbledore said. Fudge looked curious at the old head master, but seemed intrigued to what Dumbledore had up his sleeve.  
  
"Fawkes and I have felt a great evil starting to consume this world; no it's not Voldemort and his death eaters. It's something more than what we can conceive even as magical beings." Dumbledore said almost in a rash voice.  
  
"I think you've gone off the deep end Albus, I thought you were bad for loving muggles, but now I see that you might have slipped up and shown what true personality you have." Fudge said in a harsh tone.  
  
"And this is why I didn't tell you, because even though you might be powerful, you still do not feel the need for nothing but to find happiness within one's self." Dumbledore said as he slowly got up from the chair and started to walk to the doors of the room.  
  
"I will miss you Albus." Fudge said softly as he sat in his minister chair in a large oval office.  
  
"I will miss you to Cornelius" Dumbledore said as he slowly turned around and smiled a bit before walking out the doors.  
  
"In some way, I feel that this man is right, he's been right about everything else, and yet continue to set up barriers just to protect my pride." Fudge thought out loud to himself.  
  
Please review what you have just read in this chapter of Apocalyptic Dawn. 


End file.
